Crier
by Illheart
Summary: Les assassins ne souffrent pas, ils ne crient pas. Ils se contentent de se taire et d'obéir aux ordres qu'on leur donne. Ils sont la mort, et la mort ne ressent rien. Pourtant chaque jour, ça brûle un peu plus les lèvres de Kaku de désobéir, d'enfin pouvoir crier. [Préquel de Thérapie Improvisée]


Je suis de retour! Déjà! Moi-même je m'en étonne. Il est rare que je sois inspiré aussi souvent. Il faut croire que mon retour sur le site, et les lectures que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant m'ont redonné une sacrée force, et surtout une nouvelle plume!

Je suis étonnée de retrouver de belles histoires que j'avais déjà lus, et d'en découvrir de toutes nouvelles qui mériteraient que l'on s'y intéresse. En tout cas je ne suis pas mécontente d'être revenue, je pense que j'en avais besoin! Et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir continuer à améliorer mon écriture. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs très vite que j'aime beaucoup faire des rimes... Que puis-je dire? Le chapitre sur la poésie au lycée m'a très influencé!

Encore une fois c'est un texte qui se centre sur Kaku... Que voulez-vous... Lui, Robin et Aphelandra sont vraiment mes personnages préférés de One Piece. J'espère en tout cas que cet OS est à la hauteur de tout ce qui s'est déjà fait sur le CP9. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs considérer que cet OS est un sorte de préquel à Thérapie Improvisée. Donc si vous n'avez pas encore lu cet autre OS, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil après. A moins que vous vous en fichiez, dans ce cas, faites comme bon vous semble! :)

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions. Positives ou négatives d'ailleurs, tant que c'est une critique et pas un règlement de compte, ça me fera très plaisir!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **C rier**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre, Kaku reprenait petit à petit des forces. Les derniers jours avaient étés éprouvants. Le jeune homme pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi secoué en un si court laps de temps. Tout s'était enchaîné à la vitesse d'une vague. D'une vague scélérate, sortie du néant et s'abattant de tout son poids sur sa pauvre embarcation fait de doute et d'ordres. Elle avait tout balayée, broyant dans une effroyable cacophonie, sa petite protection, sa coquille qui n'avait pas su résister à la puissance du choc. Oui… Tout avait été trop rapide.

Une exclamation douloureuse lui échappa, et ses yeux sortirent de leur transe pour fixer avec dépit une des nombreuses blessures marquant son corps. Elles n'étaient pas très profondes… Pas autant que ces coupes à l'intérieur de son cœur. En comparaison les restes de son combat contre Roronoa Zoro n'étaient rien. Ils le tiraient encore un peu, ses muscles faiblissaient toujours lorsqu'il se saisissait d'une de ses armes… Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une éraflure superficielle face à la cicatrice rouverte de son cœur, face à sa bile noire. Kaku la sentait saigner. Il ressentait avec tout le poids du monde cette blessure interne qui s'était remise à saigner. A pisser cette texture noire, gluante, stagnante qui bloquait ses poumons.

Le jeune assassin aurait pu la refermer. Il le savait. Il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois… Au final, il avait complètement perdu le compte. Combien de fois avait-il recousu ce trou là ? Combien de fois s'était-il acharné à enfiler une aiguille dans son cœur malgré la douleur ?... Oui… Combien de fois avait-il obéir à ce mécanisme là qu'on lui avait si bien appris enfant… Combien… ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. -s'était-il simplement répondu, la voix basse, lasse.

Ses yeux chocolat se perdirent de nouveau dans le profond blanc du plafond. Durant quelques secondes, il chercha une réponse au fond de cet abysse sans couleur, puis finalement il abandonna dans un soupir désespéré. Son corps entier tressauta, puis il retomba d'un coup sur le fauteuil. Ses bras s'étendirent sur les accoudoirs, ses jambes tombèrent aussi, relâchant leur position si stricte pour lui donner cet air négligé. Cet air là qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

Il aurait pu la recoudre. Cette blessure là il aurait dû la recoudre. Il aurait pu… Cependant cette fois-ci, Kaku n'en avait plus eu envie.

Là maintenant, il voulait juste crier. Son corps entier réclamait un ravage, son cœur le suppliait dans une mare de sang noire. Il lui murmurait que c'était la fois de trop… Qu'il était tant de désobéir, de devenir tout ce qu'on lui avait refusé. De se lâcher, et d'enfin pouvoir crier.

Il n'avait pas crié… lorsqu'enfant on s'était saisi de lui pour l'emmener dans un lieu sombre, froid dans lequel l'attendait d'innombrables tortures. Il avait tout juste pu lever les yeux, qu'une gifle était tombée. Elle l'avait cueilli au vol, l'envoyant piteusement contre une masse gelée sur lequel son corps avait affreusement craqué. Il n'avait pas crié parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de se taire. Et l'enfant avait obéi, refoulant ses larmes ainsi que sa première petite bile noire.

Il n'avait pas non plus crié, ni ne s'était plaint lorsqu'on l'avait isolé dans une cellule et qu'on ne l'avait presque pas nourri. Attaché au mur par de lourdes chaines, il avait subi cette agression sans un mot. Il avait subi les coups de ses « éducateurs » qui chaque jour passant s'étaient amusés à l'humilier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et l'enfant s'était contenté d'avaler son maigre repas, en se donnant courage avec un simple :

 _« Ca passera. »_

Il n'avait pas vomi, ni détourné le regard lorsqu'on l'avait poussé à tuer sa première victime. Sa main avait un peu tremblée, puis avec sa lame il avait transpercé son premier cœur, son premier sang versé. Il avait reçu quelques giclées sur lui, sans s'horrifier, sans laisser échapper le moindre son d'entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux avaient implacablement suivi l'agonie de sa victime, un homme sans nom, sans identité qu'il venait de poignarder. Puis il avait regardé son corps s'effondrer, se refroidir avant de l'offrir à la faveur de la mer. Parce que c'est ce que son supérieur lui avait dit :

 _« Tu es un assassin, tu ne ressens rien. Regarde la mort en face, elle n'est rien non plus. »_

Il n'avait pas hurlé de douleur lorsqu'à peine entrant dans l'adolescence Lucci l'avait battu pour avoir osé garder un chat sauvage dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait pas non plus supplié lorsque ce dernier avait empoigné le pauvre animal pour lui arracher le cœur et lui mettre dans les mains. L'adolescent l'avait tout simplement regardé faire, sans rien exprimer, alors qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait et que sa petite bile noire grandissait. Il avait fixé le cœur encore un peu palpitant s'éteindre entre ses doigts, tandis que son aîné avait balancé le corps de l'animal par-dessus sa fenêtre :

 _« Il n'y a que les faibles qui affectionnent d'autres faibles. »_

Sa gorge s'était serrée, il avait difficilement retenu ses larmes, puis sa rage. Et de sa bouche, il avait mortellement répondu :

 _« Je ne recommencerai plus. »_

Il ne s'était jamais rebiffé lorsque ses éducateurs avaient enchaînés les journées entières d'entraînements. Il avait simplement subi leurs attaques, leur soit-disant coups pour le rendre plus fort, plus dur, plus résistant à tout choc extérieur. Et il s'était relevé, légèrement tremblant, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse leur prouver qu'il avait évolué, qu'il était devenu grand au moins physiquement. Sa colère, sa douleur et ses pleurs il les avait gardés pour lui... A l'intérieur de sa petite bile noire qui avait commencé à écarter les muscles de son coeur pour s'y faufiler.

Il n'avait rien dit non plus lorsqu'un peu plus vieux, Lucci et les autres s'étaient ris de lui pour s'être évanoui dans une mission. Il avait prit, avalé leurs commentaires dans sa petite blessure intérieure. Il les avait consommé comme un trou noir le ferait avec la lumière. Son cœur avait tout absorbé, et la bile noire de son enfance avait continuer à grossir, comme un monstre dans le placard d'un enfant. Et sa rage il l'avait passé sur ses autres assassinats, répondant par ses meurtres à ses aînés :

 _« Et là ? Suis-je encore faible ? »_

Il avait seulement subi sans un bruit, lorsque Spandam s'était amusé à l'attacher avec de lourdes chaines et avait simulé de nombreuses noyades pour tester sa résistance. Sous les yeux des autres, il avait fermé son esprit, et son corps entier à la douleur, accumulant toujours plus de ressentiment dans sa petite bile noire fichée dans son cœur. Le jeune adulte qu'il était, avait passé toutes les épreuves comme un bon petit soldat… Et ainsi sa grande mission avait débutée : son identité de charpentier au sein de la Galley-la.

Il s'était entêté, s'était persuadé que ces gens qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement n'étaient que des pions. Chaque soir, et chaque matin il s'était répété sa petite leçon : _« Tu es un assassin, tu ne ressens rien_ ». Et dès qu'il souriait, qu'il parlait avec ses collègues, le jeune espion s'était répété qu'il ne ressentait rien pour eux. Que cet étrange sentiment qui lui prenait la gorge à chacun de ses mensonges n'était rien de plus qu'une marque de sa fatigue ou de sa frustration à ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le jeune homme avait encore creusé le trou noir, sanglant de son cœur.

… Et il s'était falsifié, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Paulie… étaient bien plus dangereux que ceux qu'ils avaient potentiellement ressentis pour les autres. Il s'était infligé des douleurs lui-même, se remémorant le chat au cœur arraché, les noyades, et le mépris dans les yeux des autres assassins lorsqu'il avait témoigné la moindre émotion. Il s'était frappé, coupé, privé de nourriture pour se reconditionner, s'empêcher de lui crier qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et lorsque Paulie s'était aperçu de quelque chose, d'un changement dans son attitude, il s'était justifié, piteusement avec un simple : _« Je suis un peu fatigué »._ Il s'était empêché de lui attraper le col de son haut, s'était retenu du moindre geste déplacé, parce qu'il savait que les mêmes démons de son passé étaient en train de le surveiller. Et qu'ils étaient bien capables… s'ils trouvaient la faille, de le faire hurler.

Il n'avait rien dit non plus ce matin-là… Ce jour maudit où la mission avait dû se terminer. En regardant son propre reflet dans le miroir, il s'était vu se battre contre lui-même, refermer encore une fois sa cicatrice à coup de violence. Il n'avait pas combattu son image, qui lui avait répété ces petits mots là : _« Tu es un assassin, tu ne ressens rien »._ Alors que pourtant il avait eu envie de le briser, de flanquer son poing renforcé contre sa surface pour en faire un amas de morceaux. L'assassin s'était retenu, alors même qu'il était épuisé d'être l'otage de sa propre image.

Il n'avait rien dit à ce moment là, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après leur défaite Jyabura à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait rien dit de sa rage contre ce gouvernement là qui les avait détruit, pour les reconstruire comme de bons petits soldats, avant de se débarrasser d'eux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais étés. Il les avait repoussé comme si leur reconversion, comme si la douleur qu'on leur avait imprimé sur la peau, comme si toutes ces années de sacrifices personnels n'avaient étés qu'un grain de sable dans un immense désert. Comme si leurs sentiments, leur vie entière n'avait jamais existé. Il s'était contenté de ravaler sa colère, laissant son collègue le porter loin de cet enfer brûlant qu'était devenu Enies Lobby... Tous ces sacrifices, pour rien.

Kaku n'avait pas non plus crié, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, congédié, renvoyé comme les autres, alors que Lucci dormait encore. Il n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas saisi cet homme pour lui cracher toute sa haine au visage et lui demander :

 _« Alors ? Qui de nous deux est le plus faible maintenant ?! »_

Il n'avait pas fait cela. Il s'était retenu, parce que les autres étaient blessés, qu'ils avaient besoin de leur leader… Parce qu'ils étaient une famille. Parce qu'eux aussi ont les avaient muselés pour les empêcher de se rebeller, de crier. Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'avec le temps, Kaku avait compris que ses collègues avaient simplement voulu le protéger. Lucci comme les autres s'étaient montrés cruels plus jeunes, pour l'amener à devenir comme eux, à ne plus souffrir de toute cette douleur qu'on lui infligerait. Ce chat... Son aîné ne l'avait pas tué par plaisir sadique, mais il avait jugé cela essentiel pour le faire grandir. Pour le protéger de tout ce qu'on avait déjà dû lui faire subir à lui-même. Le rouquin pouvait même en être assuré maintenant, car après être devenu un assassin digne de ce nom, jamais plus il ne l'avait jugé autrement que comme un collègue, presque un ami. Parfois ils avaient un peu discutés, échangés quelques regards et finis les phrases de l'un ou de l'autre. Après ces années difficiles durant lesquelles ils avaient tous soufferts, les membres du CP9 s'étaient soutenus à leur manière. Et alors l'ex-assassin avait retenu sa colère contre lui-même, celle d'avoir ainsi jugé trop rapidement ses camarades qu'il appréciait et qui l'appréciait autant en retour.

Il avait gardé le silence, tandis que l'inquiétude s'était mise à ronger ses chairs. Pourraient-ils réellement sauver leur ainé? Pourraient-ils se sauver eux-mêmes du gouvernement qui allait les poursuivre pour les exterminer? Et pourraient oublier cet ordre là qu'on leur avait enfoncé dans le crâne à coups d'humiliations et de désespoir: _« Vous êtes des assassins. Vous ne ressentez rien_ _»_.

Sans un mot il était simplement monté dans cette chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Et puis il s'était retrouvé seul, seul avec ce trou béant, cette bile noire qui avec les années avait consumé son cœur en entier. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ?...

L'ex-assassin se redressa légèrement, d'abord doucement, puis d'un coup il avait bondit sur ses jambes et avait hurlé.

Sa bile noire qu'il avait accumulée avait besoin de sortir. Elle l'avait suppliée jusqu'à faire chuter cette emprise que les démons avaient eu sur lui. Il n'y avait plus personne pour le retenir, pour le frapper, le punir ou le priver d'absolument tout à présent. Les démons n'étaient plus que des images, des ombres du passé qui devaient être balayées, repoussées dans les flammes d'Enies Lobby là où tout s'était terminé. Avec son cri il allait noyer les leurs, et leur faire payer toute cette douleur accumulée au sein de son coeur.

 _« Je ne suis plus un assassin. Je peux, je dois crier ! »_

Le son de sa propre voix, Kaku n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu, il n'était pas même pas sûr d'avoir réellement pu pousser ce son là… Qu'il avait cru aigu, puissant, ravageant la chambre et les années passées à souffrir en silence.

 _« Je ne suis plus un assassin… J'ai le droit de ressentir quelque chose. »_

Lorsqu'il était sorti de sa transe, son corps était de nouveau assis, replié sur ce petit fauteuil aux couleurs chaudes. Il fixait le plafond, d'un air distant, perdu…

Crier. C'est tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pû faire pendant depuis l'enfant jusqu'à présent.

Crier. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire sortir cette bile noire qui avait mâché son cœur.

Crier… Crier c'était son petit pouvoir à lui.

Oui… Crier c'était son moyen à lui de briser les chaines qu'on avait enroulé, comme des serpents, autour de son corps.

Et ce cri, ce serait sa vague scélérate, qui emporterait tous ses démons dans les profondeurs noircis d'un océan de mépris.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas tendre avec lui... Et encore vous n'avez pas les détails de toutes ses tortures._

 _Oui je suis une sadique au dernier degré. Sorry._


End file.
